There's Nothing (FALSE)
by F.N29
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto itu memang bodoh, untuk kesekian kalinya ia merasakan sakit hati karena Uchiha Sasuke./SasuNaru


**There's Nothing (FALSE)**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto**

 **BoyxBoy!Typo!Absurd!Don'tLikeDon'tRead!**

 *****

 *****

 *****

Dentingan suara piano memenuhi pendengaranku. Diruangan sempit nan temaram ini aku menyenderkan kepalaku pada tembok yang ada dibelakang tubuhku. Semenjak aku dikenal masyarakat lewat karyaku, aku sering menghabiskan waktuku diruang ini.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah bisa lupa pada awal musim semi beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika bunga-bunga bermekaran, ketika kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Itu masih awal semester, kau satu kelas denganku, meski aku tahu, keberadaanku dikelas itu bukan karena otak pintarku. Melainkan karena kemampuan bermain pianoku dan bakatku dalam musik. Kau menawariku untuk duduk satu meja denganmu, karena disana tidak ada yang aku kenal, maka aku menerima tawaranmu. Kita duduk satu meja dan mulai saat itu kedekatan kita menjadi hal yang paling aku sesali, sekaligus aku syukuri.

Aku tahu, sejak awal tak seharusnya aku mengartikan perhatianmu yang berlebihan itu dengan salah. Tapi, sesama laki-laki apa perlu kau perhatian padaku dengan menanyakan apa aku sudah makan atau belum setiap harinya? Apa perlu kau mengirim pesan padaku setiap malam hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat malam dan semoga mimpi indah? Apakah perlu itu dilakukan oleh seorang teman, yang berjenis kelamin sama?

Hal kecil seperti kau yang mengirimiku pesan setiap hari, membuatku mulai tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan. Hanya dengan membaca pesanmu, jantungku serasa ingin lompat dari tempatnya. Aku merasa senang.

Awalnya, aku tidak ingin merasakan hal ini. Aku berusaha menyangkalnya. Aku berusaha menghindar darimu, menjauh sejauh yang aku bisa. Tetapi kau selalu saja mengejarku, bertanya ada apa denganku, mengatakan maaf untuk kesalahan yang tidak kau lakukan dan berakhir dengan kita yang kembali bersama, selayaknya sahabat.

Aku tahu, aku berbeda dengan laki-laki lainnya semenjak aku dekat denganmu. Aku telah jatuh dalam sejuta pesonamu. Rambut ravenmu, alis tebal yang tergaris sempurna diatas mata hitam kelammu, hidung mancungmu dan bibir tipismu yang merah. Gambaran wajahmu selalu memenuhi memoriku. Membuatku candu layaknya heroin tiap harinya. Aku tahu ini salah. Aku laki-laki dan kau juga laki-laki. Tapi, apa kau juga merasakan apa yang kurasa?

Waktu itu salju pertama turun di bulan desember, kau mendatangiku dengan senyum yang selama ini aku tak pernah melihatmu menunjukkan senyum itu kepada orang lain, hanya untukku. Kau memelukku dan mengungkapkan perasaanmu, saat itu aku benar-benar bahagia, ternyata cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kau juga mencintaiku. Kita menghabiskan malam bersama dengan bergandeng tangan dalam diam.

Saat itu hanya bahagia yang kurasa, tanpa tahu hal menyakitkan menghampiriku keesokan harinya. Kau menjadi obrolan panas seantero sekolah-karena kau memang populer-karena kau telah menerima pernyataan cinta gadis berambut merah dari kelas sebelah. Bahkan aku tidak pernah tahu, kapan gadis itu menyatakan cinta untukmu.

Hatiku sakit, baru semalam kau mengatakan jika kau mencintaiku. Dan pagi ini kau menggandeng gadis lain tepat dihadapanku. Kau melewatiku dengan wajah datarmu, tanpa melirik sedikitpun padaku. Lalu kau anggap apa yang semalam kita lakukan? Kau anggap apa aku?

Diruangan ini, aku kembali menangis dengan tangan yang masih menekan tuts-tuts piano. Aku menangisi kebodohanku yang percaya begitu saja dengan ucapanmu waktu itu.

Sejak saat itu, aku enggan berbicara denganmu, meski kita masih satu meja. Aku enggan menatap mata menawanmu lagi. Kali ini aku menjauh, sejauh-jauhnya. Dan kau tak pernah terlihat mengejarku dibelakang sana.

Dentingan pianoku telah usai, tanganku terkulai lemas dan tubuhku bergetar hebat. Aku benci menjadi lemah ketika mengingat laki-laki itu, dirimu. Aku benci diriku yang masih mencintaimu.

Ujian akhir telah selesai, pengumuman kelulusan juga baru saja dilakukan. Kali ini kau datang lagi padaku, matamu sedikit memerah ketika kau berkata kau akan melanjutkan kuliahmu di Amerika. Aku tak tahu kenapa kau memberitahuku tentang hal ini dan memintaku untuk ikut mengantarmu ke bandara. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, yang ingin aku ketahui adalah kenapa kau nampak sangat sedih ketika mengatakannya? Apa kau sedih ketika akan berjauhan denganku? Apa kau masih merasakan debaran itu dihatimu?

Pada akhirnya, aku hanya melihatmu dari kejauhan ketika kau berpamitan pada kedua orang tuamu, kakakmu, dan...kekasihmu di bandara. Tak mungkin aku berlari kesana dan menerjangmu dalam pelukan lalu membisikimu kata-kata untuk tidak pergi. Meski itu ingin sekali aku lakukan. Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes begitu saja ketika kau menoleh kebelakang, ketika kau sudah ada di terminal keberangkatan. Kau menoleh kebelakang, tapi kau bukan melihat keluarga ataupun kekasihmu, kau melihat kearah pintu masuk bandara dengan tatapan kecewa. Apa kau menanti kedatanganku? Apa begitu, _Sasuke_?

Satu tahun berlalu sejak hari di bandara itu, kau mengirimiku email, bertanya apa kabarku dan di akhir kalimat kau berkata bahwa kau merindukanku. Entah harus bagaimana aku membalas pesanmu, aku ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa aku juga sangat merindukan dirimu. Hingga ingin mati rasanya.

Ditahun kedua kau mengirimi aku email lagi, masih bertanya bagaimana kabarku, apa saja kegiatanku setelah menjadi mahasiswa. Dan diakhir kalimat kau mengatakan bahwa kau **sangat** merindukanku. Kali ini aku tidak membalas emailmu. Aku tidak ingin terjatuh dalam lubang yang sama lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Persetan jika lain kali kau mengirim email dan mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Aku tidak mau semua itu. Aku...takut sakit hati lagi karenamu, itu akan sangat menyakitkan.

Apa yang aku kira terjadi juga, satu minggu sejak aku tidak pernah membalas belasan emailmu, kau mengirimiku lagi. Mengatakan bahwa kau masih mencintaiku dan kenapa aku tidak membalas email darimu. Aku pusing dengan sikapmu. Kau berkecan denganku semalaman, esoknya kau berpacaran dengan gadis bernama Haruno Sakura lalu kau mendiamiku hingga kau akan pergi ke Amerika, kau baru bicara denganku, memintaku untuk mengantar keberangkatanmu. Sekarang aku tidak membalas emailmu, kau kembali mengatakan jika kau mencintaiku. Kau masih waras kan? Kau pikir aku tidak sakit dengan sikapmu ini? Ini sangat menyakitkan. Sungguh!

Aku melangkah kearah dapur, mengambil air mineral dari lemari pendingin dan meminumnya hingga tinggal setengah. Ini sudah tahun keenam kau berada di Amerika, katanya kau sudah lulus dan mendirikan perusahaanmu sendiri disana, itu kata Suigetsu. Aku menghela napas pelan, tadi malam kau mengirimiku email, kau rajin sekali mengirimiku email setiap minggu meski hanya sesekali aku membalasnya. Itu jika kau hanya bertanya bagaimana kabarku tanpa ada embel-embel kau menulis bahwa kau merindukanku atau kau mencintaiku.

Sampai saat ini, rasanya masih sama. Aku masih mencintaimu dan sangat merindukanmu. Tapi aku tahu, kita tidak dapat bersama. Menyedihkan.

Pukul sembilan malam pintu apartemenku berbunyi, aku yang baru saja keluar dari dapur mengernyitkan dahi, siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini?

Ketika aku sampai didepan layar intercom, tubuhku menegang ditempat. Ada dorongan yang memintaku untuk segera membuka pintuku namun aku masih diam ditempatku. Mataku bergerak-gerak gelisah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Seakan menghianati pikiranku yang menyuruhku untuk tetap diam ditempat, kakiku malah melangkah kearah pintu dan membukanya secara perlahan. Pelukan erat menyambutku ketika pintu apartemenku sudah terbuka lebar.

Hangat rasanya. Kau mendekapku erat sekali, sampai aku sulit bernapas. Tapi aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, tidak menolak ataupun membalas.

"Naruto.. Naruto.. Naruto."

Kau terus saja menggumamkan namaku tepat disamping telingaku. Suaramu pelan sekali, tapi aku menangkap kegetiran disana. Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa denganmu?

"Kau.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Maafkan aku Naruto, maaf.. Aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku.."

Tanganku terulur untuk menutup pintu, debumannya cukup keras, tapi kau masih saja memelukku.

"Hentikan, Sasuke."

Dalam kasus ini, lagi-lagi aku menjadi lemah, air mataku sudah menetes membasahi kemeja yang Sasuke kenakan. Jika mungkin, aku tidak akan pernah membuka pintu apartemenku lagi. Aku akan mengurung Sasuke disini. Aku ingin egois, memiliki Sasuke hanya untukku. Bisakah aku? Nyatanya aku masih waras, aku tidak segila itu untuk melakukannya. Bayangan kedua orang tuaku ataupun keluarga Sasuke menghantamku dengan telak.

"Malam ini, biarkan aku bersamamu untuk malam ini saja."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, petahananku hancur. Aku membiarkan dirimu memasuki kehidupanku lagi. Malam itu, kita menghabiskan waktu bersama kembali. Mengingat masa-masa manis kita berdua, tanpa mengingat masa pahit yang pernah kau berikan.

Dan malam ini, aku kembali menjadi bodoh. Aku terlarut dalam kebahagiaan ketika kau dan aku bergumul panas diatas ranjang. Tanpa belajar dari masa lalu. Kali ini apa yang terjadi keesokan harinya menghancurkan hatiku sehancur-hancurnya.

Ketika terbangun, aku tidak mendapati dirimu disampingku, kau telah pergi. Yang kudapati hanyalah sebuah undangan berwarna silver diatas meja ruang tamuku.

 **Uchiha Sasuke** with **Haruno Sakura**.

Namamu dan kekasihmu tercetak didepannya. Aku tersenyum miris, tidak menyangka kau akan sampai dijenjang pernikahan dengan gadis itu. Sejatinya aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi, kau menikah dengan orang lain, yang tentunya adalah wanita. Tapi rasanya tetap menyakitkan.

Kau laki-laki paling bajingan yang pernah aku kenal. Setelah semalam kau tidur denganku, besok kau akan menikah dengan orang lain. Apa hal yang lebih lucu dari ini?

Aku tidak mau menangis lagi. Cukup sudah! Aku lelah dengan hal yang berhubungan denganmu. Jika kau bebar mencintaiku, kau tidak akan melakukan ini padaku. Jika reikarnasi itu benar ada, aku bertanya-tanya dosa apa yang pernah kuperbuat hingga hidupku sekarang seperti ini? Apa dulu aku selalu berbuat jahat?

Persetan dengan undangan itu! Hari ini aku tidak akan datang. Aku akui jika aku memang lemah, aku tidak sanggup melihatmu lagi. Mempertahankan harga diriku didepanmu dengan pura-pura sok tegar? Aku sudah tidak punya itu ketika dengan pasrah kau menggiringku keatas ranjangku, dan mengijinkanmu menyentuhku. Aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa yang patut aku pertahankan disini. Orang tuaku sudah lama menetap di Manhattan.

Inikah akhir kita Sasuke? Inikah apa yang kau mau?

Kuharap kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu Sasuke, dan kuharap juga kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi.

Aku menyeret koperku keluar dari bandara. Jika itu pilihanmu, maka ini adalah pilihanku, Sasuke.

 _Selamat tinggal dan selamat datang kehidupanku yang baru._

. **END**.

Hallo apa kabar? Ini fict genre hurt pertama aku, semoga feelnya dapat ya.. Rencananya sih, nanti bakal ada versi Sasukenya, jadi POVnya Sasuke gitu.. Ada yang mau baca?

 _We_ _l_ _l_ , makasih yang udah baca fict aku sebelumnya dan reviewnya aku tunggu loh..

Salam, kecup hangat~~~

 **-F.N29-**


End file.
